Rainbows and Lattes
This is a story about Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel, a story created by an RP between Jade-the-Tiger and RoybelGirl, made into a page for all to read. Please do not edit unless you are RoybelGirl, Jade-the-Tiger, or an admin. Thank you for your cooperation! Fay let out a happy sigh as the final bell rang to signal the start of the weekend. Finally. She had been starting to think that the week would never end. She gathered up her text books and followed her classmates from the room. She had so been looking forward to this weekend since tomorrow was the big Hocas Latte party. Everyone was going, though of course being so excited for it had just made every school day seem so slow. Well, not long to wait now! Meanwhile, Airmé eagerly hurried towards his dorm after Environmental Magic, his last class of the day. He struggled to carry all of his books on plants. He almost bumped into multiple people, for he had something on his mind. Tomorrow there was going to be a big party at Hocas Latte, and he wanted to ask Fay to go with him. But how could he possibly do that? He could hardly look at her without blushing severely. Fay shifted her books around in her arms to get a better grip on them as she headed up the stairs towards her dorm room. It was times like this that she wished that she was a fairy like some of her friends. Being able to fly up all of these stairs would be so much quicker and easier, not to mention being able to magically carry her books without having to struggle not to drop them the whole time. She shook her head to get rid of all of those complaints. It was the weekend, there was a party tomorrow night. She should be in a great mood. Airmé flipped though some of the pages in his plant book as he walked, his mind still filled with thoughts of the party. Bam! He had bumped into someone! His books thudded to the ground. Fay had just been rounding the corner as she reached the top of the stairs when she smacked right into someone had been coming down the hallway, sending all of their books flying and crashing to the floor with several heavy thuds. She could not believe she had just done that! "Oh my Grimm. Apologies, I wasn't..." She paused when she realized just who it was that she had crashed into. She stared wide-eyed at the boy whom she had been told was a part of her story. Airmé... but she had never even talked to him. What a terrible impression to make. Embarrassed, she bent down to start picking up all the books. "Désolé, Monsieur. I am so very sorry," she said. For a moment all Airmé could do was blink. "I... I'm so désolé! I..." She was picking up his books! He hurried to help. "You vraiment don't need to... um... I..." He began to blush. Fay shook her head as she stacked up the books that he must have dropped. "No no no, it was my fault. I was not watching where I was going." She handed his books up to him, avoiding looking him in the eye since she still felt so foolish before gathering her own. Airmé's blush deepened. "No! I was reading a school book instead of watching where I was going! Please forgive me..." He lowered his eyes to the floor. He had never had such a long conversation with Fay, and embarrassment was flooding him. He wanted to run away to his dorm, but something was keeping him where he was, and it wasn't that Fay was holding some of his books. He felt a little more confident than he had felt before. "Um... merci, Fay. I am much obliged to you helping me." He smiled a small smile. Fay nodded as she stood up again, holding her books more carefully now. She was half surprised that he even knew her name, though she supposed he may only know it because they were meant to be a part of the same story, like how she knew his... as they had never really spoken before. She turned her eyes toward the floor, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It is no problem. I am sorry for knocking them from your hands in the first place. I... won't keep you. Your book must be très intéressant to be reading it in the halls. I am sure that you wish to get back to it," Fay said. Airmé brushed a few stray curls away from his eyes. "Well... yes I guess I was. Um... do yo suppose we could... get together sometime? I mean- we share la same story, and I would like to get to know you better. You seem so very nice. Maybe to study a school project... I don't know..." Fay blinked a few times in surprise as she looked back at him, unsure of what to say exactly. She'd always sort of assumed that he just had no real interest in getting to know her, or that he just didn't like her for some reason. Whenever they were anywhere near each other, he always seemed like he was in a hurry to head in the other direction. "I... um... Oui. I suppose... If you would like... That would be nice, I am sure." Airmé blushed. Now that he had asked, he felt very unsure quite what to do next. "Well... there is a party tomorrow at Hocus Latte, suppose we could chat there? I mean, if you say non, I completely understand... I do not want to ruin your fun there." He smiled weakly. Fay gave him a small smile in return. It would be an excellent chance to finally get a chance to know another player in her destiny. After all, if he was suggesting that they chat, then that must mean that he didn't dislike her, yes? "Well.... I was planning on going. I have been rather looking forward to it. So... I am sure that I will see you there tomorrow, oui?" Airmé's eyes shone. "Oui. I- I look forward to it." His smile widened slightly. "See you tomorrow." He gathered his books and headed to his dorm, and for once he wasn't avoiding eye contact with other people. Fay smiled slightly to herself as she turned the corner to continue on to her dorm room while Airmé disappeared down another way. That had... certainly been an interesting encounter. That had been the closest she'd ever been to him, since she'd only ever see him from across a room before he would leave. Well... tomorrow evening had just gotten a whole lot more interesting. ... The next evening Airmé was hextremely nervous. The party was only an hour away. All day people had been talking about it- how Hocas Latte, to celebrate their 25 anniversary, were going to give out free muffins and cookies and put a limited edition latte for sale just for that evening. Airmé didn't drink coffee that much, but the party still sounded very fun. Plus, he had a planned get-together with Fay. He smiled and blushed at the thought. Fay was almost ready to go, except for picking out what to wear. She wished that she wasn't so indecisive but but nevertheless she had several outfits laid out across her head that she couldn't pick between. Maybe she should just close her eyes and pick one since she really did not want to be late. Perhaps it had turned out that Airmé didn't actually dislike her like she had always thought since he had spoken to her yesterday, but she didn't want to give him a reason to start by keeping him waiting. Airmé looked at himself in the mirror one last time before setting off to Hocas Latte. He wore a dark blue leather jacket over his white t-shirt, which had slight rainbow color tints. His shorts were black with multiple pockets, and his shoes had silver buckles instead of golden ones. His crown was a bit more casual, with less jewels and points. He was ready to go. Airmé was very hexcited and nervous, but mostly excited now. He left his dorm and hurried to the coffee shop. Fay spun around in front of her mirror to make sure that she looked okay. She had gone for a dress that she could move in easily, which had narrowed her choices down to exclude any with corsets or large bustles in the back. She hoped that this slimmer-fitting one looked okay.... She did like the colours in it... Well of course I like the colours in it, she thought to herself. I never dislike the colours. ''With a soft sigh and a smile, she turned away from her mirror to leave her room. Time to go. Airmé entered Hocas Latte and looked around. Sounds of people laughing and talking filled the air. Music played. Some students were lined up at the ordering station to buy some coffee. Others were taking free treats from a table. Special lights danced around the room. Fairies served customers. People were having fun. Airmé smiled to himself. He didn't see Fay at the moment, but he was sure that he would see her soon. Fay hurried to Hocus Latte as quickly as her heels would carry her. As she approached it looked like it was already packed and she could hear the music from down the street. It did look like it would be a lot of fun. Her smile widened when she finally stepped inside. The lights and decorations were so pretty, and the treats smelled even better. She looked around in the dense crowd, wondering if Airmé had arrived yet... Airmé saw Fay come in. She looked beautiful, and Airmé couldn't help but smile. He decided to greet her. He walked to her, smiling and blushing. "''Bonjour, Fay. You look lovely." His blush deepened. Fay turned when she heard that voice that she hadn't heard before yesterday and found Airmé standing next her her. For some reason, his face looked a little bit red, but it could just be all of these flashing coloured lights. It was hard to tell. "Oh... thank you, Monsieur. You look fairy lovely as well. I... hope I did not keep you waiting for too long?" Airmé fingered one of his curls. "Merci. And non, I have only been here for about a minute or so, you don't need to worry." He smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to get something to eat...?" he asked. Fay didn't hesitate at all to respond to that question, nodding her head with a smile. "Oh oui, everything smells absolument fabuleux. We should go and get something before all of the best treats are gone. Then perhaps we can find somewhere to sit and... perhaps chat for a bit?" Airmé smiled, put at ease with Fay's friendliness. "Yes, we should probably hurry. And I would love to talk with you." "And I you." She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow as she started towards the treat table. She was hexcited at the prospect of getting to be acquainted to someone else from her story. She knew her "villain" but really, she knew no one else. Airmé followed Fay to the treat table, which was filled with cookies and muffins. He took a charmflower muffin, which flavour changed to be what you wanted most at the moment, even if you didn't know what you wanted most, and a couple of oatmeal raisin cookies. He turned to Fay. "Look, there is a table over there that is not taken, and it has a very nice window view of Book End. Would you like to sit there?" Fay stacked a small plate with a few treats (which was difficult because everything looked so good!) as he pointed out the table. How lucky! he was right, it did have a lovely window view. "Wonderlandiful! Let's go before someone else snatches it before us." It was difficult to weave their way through the crowd of students without bumping into anyone but they did make it to the table. Airmé sat down at the table, setting his plate of treats. He smiled at Fay. "So how have you been?" He blushed, thinking his comment sounded silly. "Oh, um..." She paused, shrugging her shoulder with a small smile. "Well, I suppose. Classes have been going well, and I have made some new friends this year. Ça c'est le most important part." She giggled. "But I am glad to finally get the chance to meet you." Airmé smiled at her laugh. "And I you. May I ask, because we just met yesterday and I would like to get to know you better, what kind of things you like to do? Like I enjoy painting and reading." "I was told that you liked to paint! I would love to see some of your artwork someday. I am sure that it is fairy good." She lied at him as she paused, trying to think of what she liked to do. "I suppose I like to garden. Flowers just provide such a beautiful splash of colour." Airmé blushed. "Merci, Fay. I did not know that you liked to garden. That is, as they say here, happily-ever-awesome! i think that gardening is just as much art as painting is, so I suppose that means we have something in common." He smiled. Fay nodded in agreement. "A love for the arts. And for colour too, I see. Then I think that we shall get along nicely." She smiled as she took a bite of a cookie. Mm, that was delicious. She was glad her mother wasn't here or she would probably be made to eat it with a fork and knife. Airmé blushed at this comment. Yes, he thought that they would get along nicely as well. Now, Airmé had always know that Fay was sweet and kind, otherwise he would not have had such a huge crush on her, but she was better than he could have ever thought. He took a bite of his muffin. The taste was rich red velvet. Suddenly the music stopped. The voice of Melody Piper rang though the room. "Alright everyone, take a break from your snacks, it's time for a dance party!" Cheers filled the air. Music began to play and people began to dance. Airmé glanced at Fay shyly. "Care to dance, Mademoiselle?" Fay grinned as the music was turned up and the lights started flashing and changing colour with the beat. She looked to Airmé and nodded with a bright smile as she started to stand while the other party-goers flooded onto the dance floor. "Why, I would love to, Monsieur." Airmé smiled happily at this response. He headed to the dance floor, motioning Fay to come with him, his green eyes glittering in the flashing lights. Fay followed after him through the crowd to the space that had been cleared as a dance floor. Everyone else was bouncing along to the music so she started doing so as well when they found a spot to dance. Airmé had never thought of himself as that good of as dancer, and for a moment he was at loss for what to do. He saw that people were simply bouncing and swaying to the rhythm of the music, so he did to. A few moments later, Airmé found himself at ease as he danced with his crush. Fay had been right to be excited for this party. It was going to be a fun night. Good food, good music, and a nice boy to spend her evening with. What could be better? Airmé was fairy, fairy glad that he had bumped into Fay yesterday, although at the time it had seemed to be a disaster. Now it was turning into a lovely evening. As the fifth- or perhaps the sixth, Airmé wasn't quite sure- song ended, the room fell silent. "Alright everyone, you can go back to your tables. The dance party will continue in half an hour!" Melody said into the microphone. "And also- the Limited Edition Charmblossom and Chocolate Latte is on sale now!" People cried out happily and rushed to the counter. Airmé turned to Fay. "I myself do not like coffee to much. Do you? Because I will stand in line with you if you want one of those lattes." "Well... I prefer tea, but... they did say that it is limited edition, so why not give it a try? Besides, they did say "chocolate" and I will try anything if it's chocolate." She smiled at him, starting to head toward the line. "You do not have to wait with me if you would rather go to the table." Airmé blushed and said, "I'd honestly rather wait in line with you than sit at a table my myself. You are very nice company." He smiled sheepishly and followed Fay to the line. "Then I greatly appreciate it." She smiled at him then hurried to hop into line. They got on so well, it seemed to her. It really did make her wonder why he had seemed to be avoiding her for all that time... As Airmé stood in line with Fay, he said aloud, "Perhaps I will try one myself. This is the only time that it will be on sale until their next anniversary And I do enjoy charmblossom." He brushed a few stray curls from his forehead. The line moved quickly, because the staff had the lattes ready. "I know this may sound silly, but I am very heureux that I crashed into you yesterday." Fay looked to him with a giggle, giving him an apologetic smile. "I do hope that I did not hurt you at all. I did bump into you rather hard. I do apologize for that. It was very clumsy of me. Hardly ladylike. Mother would not be happy if she found out that I was bumping into people left and right." Airmé smiled back. "I wasn't watching where I was going, rather, I was reading while walking," he said with a laugh. "I am sorry too." It was almost their turn at the counter. Fay paused their conversation for a moment as she got one of the lattes, allowing it to warm her hands as they turned to head back to their table. "I must say... I'm surprised that you asked me to meet you here. I did not think that you liked me very much." Airmé's cheeks became quite red and his smile was shy as he took and paid for his own latte. "You see, Fay, it is just la opposite. I actually did want to meet you, and you did seem so very sweet and kind. It is just- I was worried that you would not like- me." She looked across the table at him in surprise. "Mais, pourquoi est-ce-que vous pensez cela? From the way that you always seemed to avoid me whenever I was near, I just always assumed...." "I am so fairy sorry you thought I didn't like you Fay," Airmé said. "I am such a shy person- I wish I was more socialable." He took a sip of his latte. Of course, you could taste the coffee, but it was mostly overcome with the flavor of chocolate and- vanilla and violets. That was what the charmberry turned into. "Wow," he said. "That is actually fairy good! Fay looked down at her own cup and took a sip herself as he exclaimed that it was indeed good... And she certainly did agree. "My, that is absolument delightful! Now I am sad that this is only a limited edition. All of the best things are always limited edition." Airmé nodded sadly in agreement. "Very true. Very true, indeed. Shall we return to our seats?" She nodded. "Oui, we had better, lest we lose it to someone else. She smiled at him as they started to weave through the crowd back towards their seats. She was fairy glad that she had come. And she was glad that she had bumped into Airmé, no matter how embarrassing that had been. As Airmé sat down, he thought about how wonderlandiful this night had been. "So, how has school been for you, Fay?" he asked. "Oh, I have no complaints. Well, except for all of the homework." She giggled. "But I have been enjoying it and I have made very good friends. And yourself?" Airmé took a sip of his latte. "I do well in school, although the thronework they hand out can be quite overwhelming sometimes. I still have yet to make friends here, though. Although- I do count you as a friend now." He blushed and smiled. She smiled back at him brightly. "Mais oui, but of course we are friends now. I would not count us as anything less. And perhaps if you would like, I could introduce you to some of mes amis sometime." Airmé's smile brightened. "That would be fairy kind of you." "Is everyone ready for the last dance of the night?" Melody's voice startled Airmé. There was a chorus of cheers. "My, how the night has slipped un moyen," Airmé said. He looked at Fay as the music was turned up and people left their seats. "Would you honneur me with this dance?" "It would be my absolute pleasure." She smiled at him softly, offering her hand to him as they both stood to head back into the dance floor. Airmé took her hand, a sweet smile on his face, leading her to the dance floor. The music was modern, yet classical as well. People laughed and shouted, but Airmé was in his own private world as he danced with Fay. Occasionally Airmé would spin Fay around, and she seemed to know the dance move perfectly. Airmé wished this could last forever. Fay smiled as she was spun around, thoroughly enjoying herself in this moment. Airmé was very good at leading her through all of the steps. She wondered if he did a lot of dancing back at his home. But she thought it best not to fill the moment with questions. She was just enjoying herself as it was. Airmé could have danced forever. But all too soon, the song came to a close. Melady came back on the mic. "Alright everyone, that was the last dance of the night. The workers at Hocas Latte want to thank all of you for attending tonight! Before you go, you can all get a second latte." Airmé let out a small sigh. He turned to Fay. "Well, I know that I would like another latte- even though I will probably be up all night, but it won't come out again until there nest anniversary. Do you? Oh- and by the way... Thank you for dancing with me." Fay nodded to him with a smile, clasping her hands in front of her. "And that you very much for accompanying me tonight. I have had the most wonderlandiful evening. Now, let us get another latte before we depart." Airmé blushed in a cute way. He took Fay's hand and led her to the line. They were not to far from the front, and in about a minute they had paid for their coffee. People were slipping out the door, chatting in both happy and soft voices. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" Airmé asked Fay. Fay giggled. "You mean back to my dorm room? That would be lovely, merci for offering. No reason that we have to part ways just yet." She smiled up at him as they left Hocus Latte hand-in-hand. When they reached Fay's dorm, Airmé said, "I would like to thank you again for going with me- it has been such an enjoyable evening." Feeling brave, he politely kissed Fay's hand. "Until we meet again," he said, smiling shyly. Fay smiled at the gesture. What a gentleman. "I truly did enjoy myself tonight. Thank you so much for asking me to accompany you. I do hope that we shall see each other again fairy soon. And do remember, even if I am with my friends, you are always welcome to come over and say hello. I would love to introduce you to them." Airmé blushed. "Merci. And thank you again." He turned to leave, looking at Fay one last time before she closed the door. "Goodnight," he whispered. With a smile, he headed for his own dorm. What a wonderlandiful night it had been. Fay entered her dorm room, finding her roommate there and ready to ask her a whole bunch of questions on how the evening had gone. She had been expecting that, and was glad to tell her roomie that it had all been lovely. She hoped to do something similar again sometime. Airmé stepped into his dorm and sat himself down at his desk chair. He was very tired- but very happy as well. What an amazing evening it had been- perhaps he and Fay could get together again soon. THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:RoybelGirl Category:Jade-the-Tiger Category:Archived Roleplay